The present invention relates to a set of trimming accessories for travel bags, suitcases and the like.
As is known, bags and suitcases made of flexible material, particularly tough fabric and the like, are currently in widespread use. These bags and suitcases are often formed so as to provide a plurality of compartments and have external pockets and the like.
In producing these bags it is generally necessary to provide some regions with appropriate protective or stiffening elements, particularly at the regions that are most intensely stressed or exposed to impacts, such as the couplings of carrying or towing handles.